Hold us Together
by Kingofgames96
Summary: I suck at summary's, rated T because of cussing. Read and review thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Hold Us Together.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin &amp; Ally nor do I own any songs that are featured in the story. If a song is featured I will put the name of the song and the artist. Other than that I hope you enjoy the story. The story will switch from the point of view from mostly Austin and Ally.

Prologue:

Hello I am Ally Dawson and I am eighteen years old. I graduated high school this past summer and focusing on a career and taking online classes for college .I have been given the best life I can dream of a loving boyfriend, three amazing best friends and two supportive parents who do everything to make me happy.

Chapter 1:

Lester's POV:

I can't help but fear as go to meet Austin for lunch as he says he has big news about Ally. I just hope isn't asking me to break up for him because he is too much of a coward to do it himself. As I approach the restaurant I can't help but relive the conversation we had the previous night. (Regular = Lester, Bold = Austin.)

Hello?

**Yes Mr. Dawson I hope I am not catching you at a bad time.**

No Austin what is it?

**Is Ally around you?**

Nope she took a break, why are you asking?

**I have something to tell you about her and I wanna tell you over lunch tomorrow.**

Okay where and when do I meet you?

**Meet me at the Red Lobster near the Mall of Miami at 1:30 PM.**

Okay I will see you then.

I pull my car in to a parking space and enter the restaurant to see Austin sitting in a booth with a baseball cap and sunglasses on to avoid being spotted by paparazzi. "Hey Austin." I whisper to him. "Hello Mr. Dawson." He says as he takes off his glasses and looks around. "You are probably wondering why I asked you to meet me here." He said calmly, I can barely hear him as I am running different scenarios in my head what if he wants to end things with my daughter, what if he is having affair, or worse what if he impregnated her. "Yes I am." I say as calmly as I can. "Mr. Dawson the past four years of my life have been great with Ally and I don't know what I would do without her in my life." He says, I noticed that he stops speaking and he reaches for something in his pocket he pulls out a black box with Zale's written across the top. "I felt like it was love at first sight with your daughter so I was wondering if I can have your permission to ask for your daughters hand in marriage." He says, I can tell he is sincere as he is nervous and shaky as can be. This is nerve-wracking for me as it is for him. I take about ten minutes to before I even say anything. I finally break the silence by asking him "When would the wedding be?" I ask. "I want to be on New Year's Day." He replies with a big smile on his face. "Well I guess you better get used to calling me dad." I say while laughing. I see his eyes grow large and even a tear in the corners in his eyes.

Austin's POV:

I can't believe he said yes, HE FUCKING SAID YES. I can't help but jump for joy and hug him that's how ecstatic I am but I gotta remain cool and levelheaded. "When do you plan on asking her?" Lester ask after he takes a bite from his food. "I plan on asking her this Saturday it is our fourth year anniversary." I say trying to fight back tears of joy. "Who else know?" He has look of inquiry on his face. "Just you and my parents no one else." I reply. "Well I guess you will see her Saturday, wait what day is it today?" He ask with concern. "Oh it is Wednesday September 26th, our anniversary is on the 29th sir." I say with the biggest smile on my face. "Well I will see you around son." He says as he gets up, and leaves. I can't help but wish for it to be Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I can't believe Austin it seems like he is hiding something from me, I have been his girlfriend for the past four years I would at least think he could trust me. "Guess who got a job at the movie theater." Trish exclaims as soon as she enter Sonic Boom. "Hey Trish." I say with a hint of disappointment in my voice. "Aww Ally what's wrong?" She ask as she approaches the counter. "You remember that article Cheetah Beat about Austin having an affair?" I ask. "Yeah I almost ripped Austin's head off his shoulders." Trish exclaims. I can see her face becoming red as she seethes with anger. "I think he is having an affair with Kira, they have been spending a lot of time with each other." I say as my voice begins to break. As soon as I regain my composure I see a guy in telegram deliver outfit from the 1960s come in. "Are you miss Ally Dawson?" He ask. "Yes why do you ask?" I say with a puzzled look on my face. "This is for you from one mister Austin Moon." He say smiling as he hands me the telegram. "Thank you I guess." I say as he walks out of Sonic Boom. "Well what does it say?" Trish ask as she begins to try to rip the telegram out of my hand. "Just wait Trish!" I yelled, I didn't even know that I yelled. I began to read it aloud to Trish.

_Dear Allyson Marie Dawson,_

_I know it seems like I have been avoiding you for a long time but that all ends tonight. I will have a limo come to your residence and pick you up at 7:00 PM tonight. He will take you Charlotte's by the Sea we will have dinner and I have something very important to ask you. Please come in formal dress._

_Love,_

_Austin Monica Moon. _

"Well what does it say? Tell me I am dying here." Trish says jumping up in down. I guess she saw me starting to smile and blush like an idiot. "He wants to meet me for dinner to ask me something very important." I say smiling like a fool. "You don't think?" She say. "Wait what do you mean." I ask with a puzzled look on my face then I realize what she means. "HE IS GOING TO PROPOSE." We both yell and we begin to jump up and down.

Austin's POV

Ugh why I am so nervous about this, I always am confident no matter what. This time I feel like a weight has been placed upon my shoulders, I just want this day to be perfect. I arrive at the restaurant a whole hour before all so I can set things up the way I know Ally would want them. White, yellow and red roses in a vase. The lights dimmed just enough to make the scene romantic. Beautiful violin music to be played in the background while we have dinner. But I can't wonder if I left _too _much of a hint of what I was going to do. "The limo has been dispatched to pick up Ms. Dawson." One of the waiters informed me. "What time is it?" I asked slightly concerned. "It is 6:30 PM it is calculated to be a thirty minute drive to her home and about fifteen minutes from her home to the restaurant." He said with a reaffirming look. "I just want everything to be perfect for her she is the love of my life." I said and then it hit me, I began to hyperventilate. "What if… she says… no?" I said in-between breaths. "Don't worry man I have had the same fears as you when I proposed. But she ended up saying yes and we have been through it all the good and the bad." He said with a big smile on his face. "Thanks I needed that, what is your name?" I asked with glee in my heart. "My name is Ellington Ratliff and yours?" he said. "My name is Austin Moon." I said with my heart and stomach both in knots.

Ally's POV

6:59 PM and almost on cue I see a stretch limousine appear in my driveway, I am just lucky my dad isn't home or else he would freak out. I see an older man come out of driver's side of the car and knock at my door, I am guessing Austin is already in the limo ready to scare me then I hear a knock at the door. I immediately put on a pair of my favorite black pumps to make myself taller for Austin and I open the door to reveal a man in his late fifties with an English accent. "Hello Miss Dawson my name Jeffery and I will be your driver for tonight." He says with a sincere smile on his face. "Hello Jeffery is Austin waiting in the Limo already?" I asked. "Oh no Mr. Moon is already at the restaurant." He says with a slight laugh. "Oh well let's not keep him waiting." I say with a chuckle. As we drove I couldn't help but notice we weren't going to our normal date restaurants like Olive Garden, Texas Roadhouse or Outback Steakhouse. Jeffery was taking us to a side of town where all the rich people ate then we stopped. "We are here Miss Dawson." Jeffery said from the front of the limo. I looked up to see the sign Charlotte's by the Sea I knew which restaurant this is, this is the, most expensive restaurant in Miami. I was in a trance until I heard Jeffery's voice. "Ahem Miss Dawson you don't wanna keep Mr. Moon waiting no would you." He said. No…No I would not.


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I can't believe it, I have always heard this place is insanely pricey and really beautiful. I see a young woman looking down and up again at her podium. "You are Miss Dawson?" She asks as she approaches me. "Umm yes why?" I ask somewhat nervously. "Hi I am Rydel Ellington and I am going to check if everything is ready for you." She says with a big smile. I can't believe it but what if Austin breaks up with me, great now I feel like I wanna throw up and worse off I am starting to hyperventilate. "Okay Miss Dawson everything is… Oh my God are you okay?" Rydel ask. "No…what if…Austin…breaks up…with me?" I ask I can feel myself like I want to cry. "Honey don't worry I felt the same way when my husband proposed to me." She said while rubbing my back preventing me from crying. "R-really?" I ask with my voice shaking. "Yes honey now I will take you to your table Miss Dawson." I slowly got up making sure that my dress wasn't wrinkled at the bottom and then I followed Rydel to a private room of the restaurant then I saw him.

Austin's POV:

Everything is in check and I am ready for the biggest moment of my life. I see her coming down the hall in a beautiful long black dress, I can tell she is wearing her favorite pair of pumps to make herself look taller. She only wears those pumps on special occasions and to be honest I like it when she is shorter than I am. "Hello Austin." She says as she approaches the table. "Hello Ally might I say you look ravishing tonight." I said as she began to blush. I couldn't tell if I had flattered her or if she was impressed I used a word in its proper context. Either way this night is going to be memorable. She made her way to her seat but before she could sit down I wanted to be a gentleman and pull out her chair for her. If this was four years ago I would have never had done any of this but Ally had a power over me…she changed me for the better. The rest of the night went smoothly we had an amazing 4 course meal of what Ally liked from an order of Cream of Mushroom Soup, an amazing House Salad, Baked Salmon, and Tiramisu. (A/N I know this seems like a weird meal but it sounds appetizing to me ha-ha.) I also couldn't help but notice two of the workers staring one I recognized as being Ellington and the other I didn't know who it was. They were both smiling like fools. I immediately got up as soon we finished desert now it's time. "Ally can you follow me out to the patio area." I said my knees were shaking, my stomach in knots I felt like I was going to throw up. "Sure Austin." I see her getting up and I think she knows something, now I know I gave away too much info on the telegram. I look back to see Ellington give me a smile and thumbs up and with that we are out on the patio with the light of downtown Miami in the background.

Ellington's POV

"Well looks like things are going well they have been laughing and talking for the past two hours." I tell to Rydel. "Yeah they look like they belong together…and to think they were freaking out and thinking of the worse possible outcome." As soon as she say this she looks up and me. At the same time we say "Just like us." We laugh and share a kiss.

Ally's POV:

I can't believe this is happening right now I have always dreamed of the moment but I can't believe it the circumstances are perfect. I followed Austin out of the restaurant on to this patio area which had a beautiful view of Downtown Miami. "Four years together who would have thought we lasted this long." I could hear Austin say as he wrapped his arm around me. "I know it seems like yesterday you came into Sonic Boom, and rocked my world." I noticed his smile grew wider and wider as he turned me towards him. My heart was racing at a thousand beats per minute and was about to burst out of my chest. I didn't help when he got down on one knee.

Austin's POV

This is it I can't believe this is happening. I can tell Ally is about to start crying but she is going to have to hold on to those tears for a few more minutes. "Ally four years ago I knew you were the one for me, you're laugh, and smile and over all beauty is what drew me to you. You're caring personality and your loveable goofiness are what made me want to stay with you. Now Allison Marie Dawson I have a question." I feel my heart beat it is about to pop out of my chest, I am sweating bullets why am I so God damn nervous. "Allison Marie Dawson will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife to love and cherish for the rest of our lives.

Ally's POV:

"YES!" I think I may have busted one of his eardrums but he didn't care as he kissed me, it was passionate until a certain red head and Latina ruined it. "About damn time Austin I would have killed myself if I had to be around Dez for another minute." After Dez and Trish made their presence known more of our parents came out from plants and started to congratulate us. I was soon to become Allison Marie Moon.


	4. Chapter 4

ALLY'S POV

I can't believe it has been a month since Austin proposed to me. I still can't believe that I was paranoid that Austin was cheating on me with Kira but it turns out Austin has been planning our or more so my dream wedding with her as the wedding planner. He told me how he lied about his sociology project on how women would plan their dream wedding. This day was another day ever since Jimmy let Austin go when our relationship was made public. I remember the conversation we had when we first got engaged. He basically said if we were caught or ever came public Austin would be dropped from his label. All was well until the first day of October. We were in the store it was a slow day no one and I mean no one came in till Austin came in we started talking then we started having a make out session oblivious to the cameras taking pictures until we saw the flash from Megan Simms camera. To say we were careless was an understatement people said they could here moaning coming from the store. The next day when all the pictures and videos came out Jimmy immediately dropped Austin from his record label. Ever since then Austin has been working at Sonic Boom we have had more time to plan the wedding with Kira. Well of you can call it planning most everything is settled all that's left is the actual date and the rehearsal dinner. "So what date did you all have in mind?" Kira asked as she looked down at her planner. "We wanted to tie the knot on New Year's Day." I tell her as I see Austin come up to the counter. He gives me a short and sweet kiss. "So what are you all doing?" Austin asked. "Just finishing up when the wedding is and rehearsal dinner." I say as Austin starts to back away almost in fear. "Does he always have to do that whenever we talk about the wedding?" Kira asked as Austin started cleaning up a display case. "I think it's a guy thing my mom told me my dad did the same thing for their wedding." I said. Kira wrote down the date and told me she would be calling the church and venue to see if they would be able to accommodate our wedding. She eventually left and I went into a world of my own as I pulled out my phone to look at my dress. My private musing were broken as a man came up to the counter. "Excuse me do you know where I can find Austin Moon?" The man asked. I looked up it was Doug Morris CEO of Sony Music. (Yes he is real.) "He is in the store room doing inventory. What can I do for you?" I said as confidently as I could. "I want to sign him because that fool Jimmy passed up a good opportunity to make a future star." He said as he put his briefcase on the counter.

Austin's POV

Sometimes I miss making music but working with Ally has been the best time ever. It has been pretty quiet for the past week so I decided to take this time to do inventory. After thirty minutes I had finally finished and made my way back to where Ally was. "Hey Ally I finished inventory anything else you need me to do." I yell from the store room. "No but there is someone here to see you Austin." I heard Ally yell back. So I made my way out to the counter. When I saw who it was I almost had a heart attack. Doug Morris of Sony was standing there with a lot of papers. What I did next would be considered my most embarrassing moment as I let out a girlish shriek and fainted. After thirty minutes I came to see I was sitting in a chair with Doug Morris with the same papers and a pen in his hand. "So Mr. Moon let's get down to business." Mr. Morris said as he handed me a piece of paper that outlined specific terms of the contract. It was a five year contract that was the same for Starr Records but because its Sony I have to use Sony products in public and become a spokesperson for them.(If this happens I don't know I just wrote it in.). I look up to him and then back down to the contract and I am about to sign when Trish comes running in. "Phew I didn't miss it." Trish said as she sat down with a photographer following her. I was able to put it together she wanted the world to know of Sony's newest star.

ONE MONTH LATER. Brooke's POV (Didn't see that one coming did ya ;) MWAHAHAHA)

Today is the day I take Ally out of the picture and reclaim Austin's heart. He is meant to be mine and I will do anything to get him even if it means killing that bimbo. And that's what I plan to do. First I need to go to Sonic Boom and make sure she is alone, then I put a bullet in her ugly face.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER Austin's POV

It been a normal November day I was on the computer doing some more of my online classes for my history degree from the University of Miami. Ally is also doing online classes in the practice room for a teaching degree in music. I heard the door open and saw Brooke standing there, I started to get nervous. "Where is Ally?" She asked as I could hear the venom in her voice. "She's out of town visiting her grandmother." I lied as I hit a button that activated the silent alarm under the cash register. "Oh that's too bad I wanted to congratulate her and you on the engagement." She said as she pulled out a gun. "What's your game Brooke?" I ask as I reached for the gun I kept holstered behind my back. "I am going to wipe that bimbo off the face of this earth, and make you mine forever." She says as she points the gun in the air and fires a shot. We both hear hell Ally scream from the practice room. I see her smirk evilly as she begins to run to the stairs. I run over to her and tackle her forcing her to drop her gun I landed a couple of punches before she kicks me off. She reaches for her gun and shoots me in the shoulder making me scream out in pain. I hear the practice room open and Ally came out to see Brooke pointing the gun at her.

BANG

HAHAHA a cliffhanger what is Ally's Fate? I promise i will update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's POV

I feel like time is slowing down but I am still going fast. Protecting Ally is my only priority right now and I sure as hell won't fucking fail. I run in front of Ally (For location wise she is near the bottom of the steps.) as I feel two more bullets rip through my flesh causing me to fall onto the bottom steps of the stairs making me hit my head hard.

Ally's POV

It was a quiet day I sat and did what I did best learn. I was doing work for my history course when I heard a gunshot ring out. I screamed as I tossed my laptop to the bean bag chair to my right. I run out to see Brooke holding a gun while smiling evilly at me. I wanted to run back up the stairs but couldn't I was so frozen in fear. I see Austin running towards me clutching one of his shoulders. The next thing I heard scarred me for life. The sound of bullets ripping through Austin's flesh causing his blood to spatter on to me as he fell and hit his head hard on the steps of the stairs. I see some mall security officers and police officers take her down and start to cuff her. I kneel by Austin's prone body trying to stop the bleeding from the wound in his back. To say I was crying was an understatement I am bawling my eyes out fearing for Austin's life. The paramedics came rushing in forcing me to leave Austin's side I feel a pain in my heart seeing him broken. I have to call Austin's parents oh that will be fun.

Mimi's POV

I wonder what going on I see a mass of police cars heading towards the mall where Sonic Boom is at. I turn on the TV to see breaking news a shooting at Sonic Boom. I couldn't help but fear worse as my little prince or Ally could be hurt. I see my phone vibrate it's Ally calling. When I picked up I could hear her sobbing.

**Bold=Ally, **Regular=Mimi

Hello?

**M...m…m…Mimi**

Yes Honey?

**It's Austin, h...h...h...he was shot.**

I lost it. My little prince was shot, I can't take it. I dropped the phone and fell to the floor weeping harder than Ally was. Mike came down as he heard the phone drop the ground. I told him what happened and he held me close as I began to scream the thought of losing my only child was in my head. I need to get to the hospital.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER No Ones POV

An ambulance speeding through the streets of Miami carrying pop star Austin Moon was heading towards Miami General Hospital-Downtown. They arrived at the hospital in fifteen minutes and got Austin into a room for surgery. Ally came with the ambulance she was followed by Austin's parents, her parents and finally her two best friends Dez and Trish.

SIX HOURS LATER

Unconscious bleeding from his head, a shot went through the ball and socket joint of his right shoulder, another nearly hit his spine and the final shot was in the same area where Selena Quintanilla-Perez was shot were what the doctors were able to determine. After six hours of surgery they were able to finally stop the bleeding, remove the bullets and close him up. Soon after pictures of a bloody Austin surfaced on twitter he became the number one trend as people tweeted theories on if Austin was dead or alive. Fans crowded the entrance of Miami General Hospital crying, leaving flowers and praying to whatever deity for Austin Moon.

Ally's POV

It's been six hours since Austin entered surgery and I have been a nervous wreck. If he died I… I just don't know what I would do. "Excuse me where can I find Mr. and Mrs. Moon?" A female doctor asked. "That would be us." Mike said as he held Mimi close to him. I eventually felt a hand on my shoulder, I look up to see it was Mike. I couldn't bear to look him in his eye as I was the reason his son was shot and in the hospital. "Ally you should come with us, you are going to be part of the family soon." He says as Mimi gives me a weak smile. I look back towards my parents who give me a nod to go with Mimi and Mike. We follow the doctor to her office. "My names is Doctor Marianna Sampson and I was the surgeon for your son." She says as she sits down behind her desk. Mike, Mimi and I sat down in the chairs she had available. "What we did was essentially closed a gash on his head, removed three bullets that were the ball and socket joint on his right side, one near his spine and one in his lower right shoulder almost similar to the one that killed Selena Quintanilla-Perez. If he hadn't arrived when he did I would be delivering the worst news for parents and a fiancé to hear." Dr. Sampson said as she took a drink from her water bottle. "If all goes according to plan he should be out the Monday before thanksgiving." She says causing the three of us to perk up a little bit. "Thank you, thank you so much Dr. Sampson." I say as I start to break down again. "What room is he in?" Mimi ask fighting through her tears. "He is room 536, but he will be asleep for another 12 hours." We leave her office to tell the good news, when we enter the lobby we could see hundreds of fans outside and paparazzi surrounding the entrance of the hospital. This is going to be a trying time.

No One's POV

For the remainder of the day team Austin and Ally had been harassed by paparazzi who managed to get past security. They had been asking about Austin's condition before security removed them. Hospital Security eventually moved Ally, Dez, Trish, Austin and Ally's parents to Austin's room so they wouldn't have to deal with any added stress. When news broke out that he would live many celebrities sent out tweets with their well wishes. Fans that were once mourning were now crying with tears of joy their idol would live. However for the seven individuals closest to Austin this would be a long road to recovery.

A/N: I dont anything in this chapter especially twitter


End file.
